Friday (comics)
Friday is a 2000 AD character. Like Rogue he is a Genetic Infantryman fighting on Nu-Earth although his connections with Rogue were initially unclear. At one point he also teamed up with Venus Bluegenes. Publication history On the strength of the success of Watchmen the editorial staff asked Dave Gibbons if he would be interested in redesigning the Rogue Trooper character. Gibbons accepted and proposed also writing it, which was greenlit by Richard Burton. However, time commitments would not allow him to both write it and provide the stories art and Will Simpson was brought in to cover the art duties.Bishop (2007) page 130-131 Gibbons says the redesign "was my chance to put everything into Rogue Trooper I wanted and take out all the crap, like the bio-chips"Bishop (2007) page 131 Unfortunately, the fourteen-part story was hit by scheduling problems due to the lateness of the art. Gibbons said "I'm still quite happy with the story, although the way it was serialised was erratic - in for two issues, then out again. I was trying to have something that was quite cumulative." Michael Fleisher took over the writing of the series with artists Ron Smith, Simon Coleby and Chris Weston, but the reaction was "lukewarm" and editor Alan McKenzie has said "on paper Fleisher was a good bet. ... But his work on 2000 AD was embarrassing. I did my best to save it, but you can't polish a turd."Bishop (2007) page 141 After five stories Steve White was brought in to help address some problems. According to editor John Tomlinson "Ever since "War Machine" in 1989, readers had been confused as hell about who is Friday and whether he was the original Rogue. I told Steve to figure that out and explain it"Bishop (2007) page 168 This led to a two-year long run on the series for the writer, although there was a move to hand the series to Mark Millar which only resulted in a three-art story. During this period Friday met both Judge Dredd, in an issue-length story,Judge Dredd: "Casualties Of War" (by John Wagner and John Higgins, in 2000 AD #900, 1994) and the Rogue Trooper,"Blue on Blue" (by Steve White and Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #928-931, 1995) the latter being designed to settle the issue of their origins and connections. Unfortunately, according to Tomlinson "Steve came up with a fairly watertight explanation, but it was enormously complicated and probably confused far more people than it enlightened."Bishop (2007) page 179 That story also brought in Venus Bluegenes, a G.I. Doll, who would appear in one more story"Hot Metal" (by Steve White and Steve Tappin, in 2000 AD #983-986, 1996) before her appearance in the final story to feature Friday. Dan Abnett, co-author for that story, was complimentary of White's work, "Steve had such a great feel for military goings on," however, this couldn't overcome intrinsic problems with the story as "he was absolutely hamstrung by the weight of continuity."Bishop (2007) page 188-189 The two characters disappeared into a black hole and have not reappeared since. Plot Friday's adventures are a retcon of the Rogue Trooper storyline. Since all the G.I.s were identical and had serial numbers instead of names, they gave each other descriptive nicknames to tell each other apart. *'"Top"' (G.I. #01), the G.I. company sergeant and field-radioman, is equivalent to Helm. He has an upgraded version of the standard issue G.I. helmet with improved sensors, increased communications range and multiple channels *'"Lucky" '''The obnoxious big brother of the group, equivalent to bagman, loaded into Friday's backpack, expert at hacking and software infiltration systems, loves a poker game or two and gambles excessivly *'"Eightball"' (G.I. #08), the unit sniper, is equivalent to Gunnar. He has a rifle with enhanced sensors and a more powerful electronic sight. *'"Friday"' (G.I. #13) is equivalent to Rogue. He seems to be less dogmatic and is stronger-willed than the other G.I.s. Bibliography He has appeared under his own spin-off Rogue Trooper title as well as appearing in ''Judge Dredd. His appearances include: *''Rogue Trooper (Friday): ** "The War Machine Part 1" (by Dave Gibbons and Will Simpson, in ''2000 AD #650-653, 1989) ** "The War Machine Part 2" (by Dave Gibbons and Will Simpson, in 2000 AD #667-671, 1990) ** "The War Machine Part 3" (by Dave Gibbons and Will Simpson, in 2000 AD #683-687, 1990) ** "Golden Fox Rebellion" (by Michael Fleisher and Ron Smith, in 2000 AD #712-723, 1991) ** "Saharan Ice Belt War" (by Michael Fleisher and Simon Coleby, in 2000 AD #730-741, 1991) ** "Apocalypse Dreadnought" (by Michael Fleisher and Ron Smith, in 2000 AD #780-791, 1992) ** "Scavenger of Souls Prologue" (by Michael Fleisher and Simon Coleby, in 2000 AD #850-851, 1993) ** "Scavenger of Souls" (by Michael Fleisher and Chris Weston, in 2000 AD #873-880, 1994) ** "Hill 392" (by Steve White and Chris Weston, in Poster Prog Rogue Trooper #1, 1994) ** "Mercy Killing" (by Steve White and Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #889-891, 1994) ** "Some Mother's Son" (by Steve White and Henry Flint, in 2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1994) ** "Mercenary Attitudes" (by Steve White and Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #896-899, 1994) ** "G.I. Blues" (by Mark Millar and Chris Weston, in 2000 AD #901-903, 1994) ** "Blue on Blue" (by Steve White and Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #928-931, 1995) ** "Mind Bombs" (by Steve White and Edmund Perryman/Nick Abadzis, in 2000 AD #937-939, 1995) ** "Ascent" (by Steve White and Steve Tappin, in 2000 AD #946-949, 1995) ** "A Night Out with the Boys" (by Steve White and Steve Tappin, in 2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1995) ** "Angels" (by Steve White and Charlie Adlard, in 2000 AD #950-952, 1995) ** "Danger Drop" (by Steve White and Adrian Lutton, 2000AD Yearbook 1995) ** "Descent" (by Steve White and Steve Tappin, in 2000 AD #964-966, 1995) ** "Combat Rocks" (by Steve White and Steve Tappin, in 2000 AD #967-970, 1995) ** "Hot Metal" (by Steve White and Steve Tappin, in 2000 AD #983-986, 1996) ** "Street Fighting Man" (by Steve White and Steve Tappin, in 2000 AD #987-989, 1996) ** "Gaia" (by Steve White and Dougie Braithwaite, in Rogue Trooper Action Special, 1996) ** "Shakedown" (by Steve White and Steve Tappin, in Rogue Trooper Action Special, 1996) ** "Collateral" (by Steve White and Steve Tappin, in 2000 AD #1007-1009, 1996) ** "Rogue Alone" (by Steve White and Calum Alexander Watt, in 2000 AD #1010-1013, 1996) ** "Rogue Troopers" (by Dan Abnett/Steve White and Alex Ronald, in 2000 AD #1014-1022, 1996) *''Judge Dredd: "Casualties Of War" (by John Wagner and John Higgins, in ''2000 AD #900, 1994) See also Other Genetic Infantrymen (and women) with prominent roles: *Rogue *Venus Bluegenes *Tor Cyan *Rafe Notes References * *Friday at 2000 AD online *Friday at the International Catalogue of Superheroes * Category:Rogue Trooper Category:2000 AD characters Category:2000 AD titles Category:Military science fiction comics Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:1989 comics characters debuts Category:1989 comic debuts